no me dejes!
by kuroiii-chan
Summary: el peor temor de misaki sucede, su amado seme quiere terminar para quedarse con sumi sempai, ¿habla en serio? es esto un sueño? quiza! pero la pesadilla termina proto y el ojiverde solo necesita calor corporal. proteccion y usagi se lo proporcionara sin dudarlo, dandole entender que su sueño fue estupido pues el jamas le dejaria escapar.


hola a tod s! aqui kuroii

bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic esta medio corto pero disfrutenlo igual :)

Nota: junjou romantica no es mia ;_; es de shungiku nakamura!

NO ME DEJES!...

_Durante las clases de kamijou-sensei, un sentimiento extraño recorria lentamente el pecho de misaki, como si una tragedia inmutable estuviera a punto de sucederle, no compredia del todo aquel presentimiento, y opto por ignorarlo._

_Las clases de este cesaron, y emprendió camino a casa finalmente, estaba agotado, quiza por aquella horrible sensacion que le oprimia el pecho._

_La sensacion comenzó a tornarse mas y mas fuerte, cuando el elevador comenzaba a llevarlo a su piso, simplemente el no comprendia aquel sentimiento, pero le odiaba totalmente._

_Ahora que estaba frente a la puerta, el sentimineto se torno a horribles punzadas que le aprisionaban el pecho. Dolia, de algun modo. _

_Giro llave, perilla, y entro finalmente. Lo que sucedia ante sus ojos simplente no tenia explicacion, estaba aterrorizado. No! Quiza repugnado. Traicionado._

_La persona mas importante para el, estaba tendida en el suelo, semi-desnudo, con ambas manos a los costados de la cintura de sumi-sempai, recorriendo con lentitud su espalda, y el maldito de sumi-sempai besandolo con tanta pasion, dulzura y dedicacion. Tan jodidamente lento._

_Misaki, no comprendia a que rayos venia todo esto. Ahora entendia porque su sempai no se habia presentado a ninguna clase esta mañana, debia haberse imaginado que iba tras su adorado usagi..._

_Pero, ¿que pasaba con usagi-san?. ¡¿por que diablos no se oponia?!. No!. Esa no era la cuestion en realidad. La cuestion era: ¡¿por que diablos cooperaba?! ¿no era el a quien realmente amaba? ¿por que no decia nada? ¿por que no lo miraba?. Di algo, joder!_

_Misaki solo queria abalanzarse sobre su sempai y molerlo a golpes, despues darle una bofetada a usagi-san. Pero no hizo nada. Solo se limito a quedarse ahi de pie, sin decir nada, esperando a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, que pararan. Fue inutil._

_El ojiverde tomo aire, queria relajarse un poco, creer que todo era una cruel y absurda mentira, pero todo era jodidamente real._

_Tomo nuevamente todo el oxigeno posible y finalmente hablo, con voz rota, pero hablo._

__11YA BASTA! ¡JODER! ¡DETENGASE!_ no lo soporto, realmente estaba destrozado. _

_Ambos giraron a mirarlo, sin importancia, como si no fuera nadie. Akihiko fuel unico en hablar, solo pronuncio dos frases, horrendas, palabras que misaki jamas hubiera imaginado escuchar jamas,_

__se termino. Vete._ lo decia en serio, sin arrepentimiento. Su sempai solo reia por lo bajo, burlandose de el, y siguieron con lo suyo. Ahora con lentitud, con dulzura comenzaban a seducirse. _

_Misaki simplemente no queria creerlo, estaba de broma, todo era tan absurdo. Sentia que estaban apuñalando su pecho, todo su pecho, tan lento, para que saboreara el maldito dolor. Tan agudo. Tan absurdo._

_Las lagrimas no tardaron en caer, caian sin que nadie las limpiara, sin que nadie le dijera un: "todo esta bien, me tienes a mi"_

_Simplemente ya no tenia nada. Pues usagi era su mundo. Su todo._

_Salio corriendo a toda prisa de aquel "sofocantemente repugnante" apartamento. ¿a donde iria? No lo sabia solo se limitaba a correr hasta quedarse sin aliento. Era extraño, deseaba morir. Sudaba frio. Estaba en lo mas alto de un puente, iba a saltar. Extraño. _

_..._

2:35 a.m

**los ojos de misaki se abrieron como platos, reflejaban miedo, un inmeso temor. Sudaba frio, y no podia parar de llorar. Sintio muchas punzadas dolorosas en su suave pecho, y recordo de golpe el sueño. No, la pesadilla. Solo deseaba ser rodeado por usagi-san.**

**-usagi-san!- penso el castaño, parandose de golpe. Solo queria verlo, comprobar que todo aquello fue solo una de las peores pesadillas de misaki; su mayor temor.**

**Salio corriendo de su cuarto, casi a tropezones, y abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitancion de su preciado conejo, lo observo durante minutos, aquel rostro tan pacible, tan sereno, tan tranquilo, jamas se cansaria de observarlo, aunque nunca lo admitiera.**

**La emocion de encontrarlo, y saber que todo habia sido un sueño lleno de mentiras, sin rodeos, corrio hacia la cama del escritor y salto sobre este, envolviendolo tan suavemente entre sus delgados brazos.**

**El peliplata no se enteraba de lo que pasaba, y se perdio mas al percatarse de que su castaño estaba llorando desconsoladamente. **

**-misaki? Que sucede?- susurro tenuemente el peli plata, mientras rodeaba cuidadosamente la cintura del menor.**

**-tenía miedo, usagi-san…- respondio después de un momento, sin despegarse aun de el.**

**-miedo?... Has tenido un mal sueño?- **

**-si.- al escuchar la respuesta del menor, el escritor no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Le parecía sumamente adorable, que su amado niño quisiera refugiarse en el.**

**-no quiero perderte usagi-san…..no quiero- dicho esto, el peli palta simplemente se quedó en silencio, alargo sus brazos a la altura de los hombros del ojiverde y lo alejo un poco.**

**-de que estas hablando, misaki?- era verdad que escuchar eso le había encantado, pero, ¿a qué venia eso?**

**-mi sueño, - comenzó a contar el castaño – estabas con sempai, y tu decías que todo se había acabado entre nosotros- el llanto volvió a estallar en sus grandes ojos, realmente había odiado con todo su ser aquel horrible sueño.**

**El mayor solo le miraba, algo extrañado, pero finalmente volvió a envolverlo en sus brazos, le beso con todo el cariño y volvió a hablar.**

**-idiota, jamás te dejaría, eres solo mío. Soy tuyo.-**

**-usagi-san….**

**El silencio invadió aquella habitación, pero el peli plata no lo quería así. En ese momento quería arrebatar el silencio, llenarlo de palabras empalagosas, de gemidos, de gritos placenteros, de amor.**

**Tomo el rostro de misaki entre sus frias y grandes manos, lo acerco a su rostro y comenzó a besarlo con tanta pasión, despacito. Esta vez sus lenguas no bailaban un tango, sino un vals.**

**Misaki alargo sus pequeñas manos abrazándolo por la espalda acomodándose en su regazo con las piernas a los costados, no quería soltarle.**

**-usagi-san… usagi-san…- repetía el nombre de su amado seme, entre besos, entre caricias.**

**-usagi san…- se alejó un poco, deteniendo el dulce beso. El menor volvió a acercarse, esta vez al cuello del escritor, con un poco de nervios comenzó a besarlo tan delicadamente, después comenzó a lamber, a succionar varias veces sin causarle dolor alguno al escritor, dejando varias marcas en este. **

**-quiero tenerte a mi lado, toda la vida, usagi-san….yo….yo realmente te amo usagi-san!- los brillantes ojos lilas del escritor se abrieron de par en par, era totalmente inusual que su sensible uke le dijera eso sin haber comenzado el sexo. Esto le enloqueció, quería tomarlo una vez mas, todo lo que quedaba de la noche, hasta el dia siguiente.**

**-misaki…..-**

**-nee, usagi-san, puedo atacarte?- la cara de misaki estaba realmente roja, ahora se preguntaba si habría dicho lo correcto, pues akihiko solo guardaba silencio.**

**-haz de mi lo que quieras….- respondio finalmente con una voz tan seductora, tan ronca, profunda…..excitante.**

**-v-vale…-**

**Se levantó del regazo del peli plata, busco una corbata entre su ropa y la encontró al instante. Tomo una corbata negra y vendo aquellos extasiados ojos lilas, lambio el ovulo de su oreja tan lento, lo cual hizo estremecer al mayor. Misaki esbozo una de las mas tiernas sonrisas que pudo, tan inocente.**

**Volvio al regazo del peli plata, y comenzo a mover sus caderas un poco, solo para dar friccion por encima de la tela, y el mayor se volvio a estremecer. Lentamente misaki fue dasabrochando cada uno de sus botones, tomo la mano de akihiko y se la llevo directo a uno de sus pezones, bajando por su vientre, sus caderas, llegando hasta su entre pierna. Usagi deseo tomar esta ultima zona, no con su mano, si no con suboca; saborearla como si fuera un caramelo, pero misaki lanzo su mano con un poco de brusquedad.**

**Metio sus propias manos debajo de la camisa del mayor, acariciandolo, depojando esa prenda. Una vez fuera, con el dedo indice comenzo a trasar un pequeño camino en el pecho, su boca deseaba lamber hasta quedarse sin saliva, y asi lo hizo. Con una mano comenzo a acariciar uno de los pezones del escritor, hasta que se pusieron duros, y con su boca tomo el otro, lambiendolo tan...lento. la repiracion de akihiko comenzo a acelerarse; gruño.**

**Podia sentir la sonrisa del menor cuando mas bajaba con su lengua, y se detuvo en las caderas, despojo lentamente el pantalon, dejandole solo en boxer. Sobre la tela comenzo a pasar su lengua, tan caliente, lo que se resguardaba bajo la tela estaba ya encendido y queria salir. Akihiko habia soltado ya mas de un sonoro gemido.**

**El escritor ya no podia soportarlo, queria sentirlo ya, ser el quien lo torturara de placer, en verdad que esaba gozando todo eso, pero queria escuchar los dulces gritos de su niño contra su oido, que lo jalara del cuello para sentirse mas seguro mientras se introduci en el. **

**Misaki estaba retirando ya la ultima prenda que le estorbaba, pero no logro completarlo ya que akihiko lo habia tumbado bajo el, quitandose la corbata con brusquedad, ansioso. En sus ojos se reflejaba un extasis incontrolable, parecia que los actos del ojiverde lo estaban enloqueciendo. Se miraron un momento, y el castaño recordo todo lo que habia hecho pintando su cara de un rojo intenso. El peli plata rio por lo bajo una vez mas, realmente amaba a su amado niño. Lo beso con tanta fuerza, robandole el aire.**

**-Es mi turno. Voy a turturarte hasta que te vuelvas un masoquista- decia mientras se relamia los labios...**

**espero y les haya gustado ;_; habra conti con mas lemmon! (no soy muy buena con el lemmon sorry)**


End file.
